hidden_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Londain
Londain, otherwise known as James Lucian Edwards or the Ancient One, is the main Protagonist throughout most of the series. Although he appears no older than 19 he is the longest living known Vampire at over 5 millennia old and the first child of Primum Sangui, the Original Vampire. Appearance Londain's most iconic features are his luminous sapphire blue eyes, that tend to flash red when angered, and his long sepia brown hair. Standing at 6'2 with a lean body Londain possess the pale fair skin of a vampire from Northern Europe. His hair is styled with a long fringe covering the left half of his face, with two long bangs framing his face and reaching down to his mid-chest. four pieces of curled hair came into spikes just above and in front of his hair while the rest is left as a mane that ends in slight curls at his lower thighs. Though not always visible, he has a scar that runs across his throat and has a puncture scar through his back and chest. Londain likes to dress in clothes associated with nobility and upper class, but is not above dressing in simpler or military outfits. His main attire consists of a white long sleeve shirt under a black waistcoat and black frock coat, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white cravat or a simple black tie, and white gloves. Londain also wore a mask styled after King James I from the 17th to 19th century as a way to hide himself as a person and appear more as the Ancient One Legend; however the mask was often taken off, destroyed or simply forgotten during 1841 so he fell out of the practise. As a human Londain had slightly darker skin, a darker, less luminous, shade of blue eyes and had much shorter hair, only coming to chin and without the curled spikes around the ears or bangs. Personality Millennium of living have given Londain a calm, patient and analytically while friendly optimistic outlook on life. History Human Life Death and Rebirth Meeting his father Hidden World: Rome Hidden World: London Retirement Death Relations Thomas Cox Roman Mavarak The Vampire Ancients The six children of the ''Primum Sangui ''and the younger siblings of Londain. Darius Lunae Zulyn Weixing Ebenum Ivan Gabriel Michael Germain Germain is Londain's older brother and the eldest of the three siblings. Londain looked up to his older brother, the perfect hunter, but as he got older Londain started to drift away from Germain due to his brother's rude, arrogant and antagonizing nature to bully, attack and dominate him and the other members of the tribe. The brothers relationship turned sour after Londain was chosen by Ebenum to be her mate and disintergrated completly after Germain killed Londain out of anger and envy. Even though his brother was trapped in Hell Londain never forgave or forgot his brothers actions in his death and during his 'death'; Germain likewise cursed and hated his brother for his death and imprisonment in Hell. Their relationship reached a new level of hatred and rage when Germain was sprung from Hell by their sister Lariss and turned into the Sin of Wrath. During and following the events of 1841 Londain has made it his mission to hunt down and pay his brother back for everything he has done in life and in death; Germain likewise has swore to destroy his brother and his brothers work, meaning the destruction of the entire world. Lariss Lucinda Powers and Skills Author's Notes Trivia *The original idea for the Ancient One came to LordTomyh while he was hanging out the washing *Londain's entire character derived from his title 'The Ancient One'. Gallery The Ancient one and the Hybrid.jpeg|Londain and Thomas. Art by LordTomyh Londain 1.png|Art by LordTomyh Londain (LordTomyh).png|Art by LordTomyh Londain 6.png|Art by inSYNCinSANITY Londain 11.png|Art by LordTomyh Londain - jennapaddey.jpg|Art by jennapaddey Londain 2.png|Doll Maker art by inSYNCinSANITY Category:Characters Category:Vampire